


Peacefulness

by morganrules



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Sex, Body Worship, Breakfast in Bed, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character of Color, Extended Canon, Holidays, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Muslim Character, Road Trips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: "Warm. That is what I feel lying beside you. You breath out and I breath in, As soft city lights filter through the curtains.We lay in silence arms and legs draped lightly on one another." - Phoenix Wilkins- Sequel of 'You're Warm'  -





	Peacefulness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of 'You're Warm', but you definitely don't need to read the first in order to read this one too. Just a reminder that english is not my mother language, so my apologies for any mistakes. Also. you'll notice that the Jinn will form some wrong sentences, but that's on purpose because english is also not his language and I think it's important to show that.

Salim woke as slowly as one could, drawn from his slumber by a soft, morning light streaming through the curtains. Stretching his arms, he felt nothing but happiness, pure joy, soaking in the perfect heat from the blankets and a body right beside him.

Even the quiet chirping of the birds and the sun shining outside were not enough to make him want to leave the bed, nothing in this world would for he had the Sun lying just by his side.

Warm lips were pressing against his back, soft as feathers and yet as intense as burning flames, telling him everything he needed to know and more. What a delight it was, to wake up by the side of his beloved.

“ ¹ _Sabah el kheer, habib albi…”_  - The Jinn whispered, pressing his lips at his lover’s exposed skin.

“Good morning…”- Salim bit his lips, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

Gently, the jinn laid down once more, his eyes, pure flames, burning bright to his love as Salim returned the gesture; a tentative hand caressing the entity’s frame.

Sometimes they felt like the very world would crumble at their feet if they couldn’t be together. As if all doors would close and they would suddenly, cease to exist. And maybe they would, but Salim had no fear, because he could feel, could see and could taste his Jinn and this simple fact made him feel alive and safe.

A warm tongue ran along Salim’s bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth to oblige, warmth sweeping through his body as if it belonged to the Jinn, as his heart and his soul.

To count the ways, no number in infinity could grasp the depth of Salim’s love for his Jinn. His beloved was fluent in the language of his body, the Ifrit’s candlelight lips licking his neck and shoulders. Salim’s throat swallowed with desire, as the Jinn touched his chest with nothing but pure devotion.

“Beautiful…”-The Ifrit whispered in reverence.

“I’m y-yours…”- Salim gasped; his voice incredibly shy as if suddenly he forgot how to speak.

The Jinn’s lips were liquid gold, pressing gentle kisses upon his beloved thighs, like little promises on his skin. A gasp escaped from Salim’s mouth once more; his hands trembling, as they never did before, yet the fire from his Ifrit’s eyes told him that there was no need to be afraid.

Salim’s heartbeats were loud as he exhaled quite deeply, his own shivering hands covering his soft lips.

Pleasure jolted through Salim as the warm embrace of his beloved's mouth around his sex wiped all thoughts away from his mind. A very small groan left his lips as the Jinn wordlessly encouraged him, as the entity bobbed his head forwards and backwards, his neck dancing with unnatural grace and poise; Wet squelching sounds filling the air.

“ ² _Hab-bib_ …”- Salim was unable to hold back; he was helpless.

It seemed as if a hunger had taken over the Jinn’s body, the sensations overwhelmed his senses as he pleasured his beloved with no shame, not even a single trace of it in his soul. The Jinn could feel his lover rising and rising.

Gently, the Jinn traced circles on Salim’s thighs; soft fingertips taking him to the abysses, his hand dipping down to softly caress his beloved.

The spark, the flame, Salim could feel everything and nothing at the same time, drawn closer as a freight train of heat, warmth and release hit him senses. His lips tried to say something, but he couldn’t get the words out for nothing in this world; his body trembled gracefully, his breath deepening at every move.

A smile drawn upon The Jinn’s rough lips as he laid on top of his beloved’s body; his hands caressing Salim’s face as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“You don’t need to be afraid, my love. I’m here.” – The Jinn whispered, pressing soft kisses upon his beloved’s lips.

“Why are you reading my mind? That’s unfair.”- Salim bit his lips, but couldn’t hide the smile.

“I am sorry. I simply cannot help it. Why are you so afraid? Do I frighten you?” – Regret was clear in the Jinn’s voice.

“No, no, no _Habibi_ , not at all.” Salim corrected. “I’m just… I admit that I’m afraid, but the only thing I fear is losing you again.”

“Fear not, my Moon. I won’t ever leave you again. There’s a storm coming, _habibi_ , one I cannot undo, but I’ll always be by your side.” – A gentle sigh left the Jinn’s lips.

“You talk about the war. I d-don't want to lose you - Salim realized."

“You won’t. That is a promise, _habibi_. Now be quiet, I’ll prepare breakfast!” – Another smile upon his lips.

It was not a surprise for the Jinn, when he returned to their room a few minutes later, to find his human cuddled up to the entity’s pillow, face buried in its softness. The sight was a bliss itself and the Jinn couldn’t help a soft smile.

“Your breakfast, my love.”- The Jinn announced, letting the trail rested upon Salim’s covered thighs.

“I’m sorry for taking your pillow…I love your smell…”- Salim confessed, slowly lifting himself so he could it.

“Everything that is mine is also yours, _habibi_. Eat now. We have a long way to go.”- The Jinn took a bite of a toast.

“Wait, are we really going to the beach today?”- Salim bit his lips before taking a sip on his tea.

“Yes we are, love. I’ve only been to the beach once in my life. Sound nice, don’t you think?” – The Jinn grabbed his mug, taking a good sip on his coffee.

“Yes, ‘sounds’ very nice, _habibi_.” – Salim corrected his beloved on purpose, a deviant smile upon his lips.

“Are you correcting my English, you little devil?”- The Jinn played, tickling his beloved’s sides.

“Hey, that’s not fair! Careful! I don’t wanna stain this bed.” – Salim laughed gracefully.

“Not with tea, right?” – The Jinn smiled; the flames from his eyes burning intense.

“Not with tea, love.”- Salim blushed and bit his lips; swallowing hard. Dirty talk in the morning was always a joy. 

\--

Together they parted to a journey across the country, managing to see the most interesting things as they went, carefully loaded with snacks and plenty of water to take along the road trip.

A soft arabic song called ³ _Akhedni Maak_ played in the radio, reminding them of their home; Salim sometimes muttered a few words from the music, stroking his beloved’s hand over the steering wheel.

“ ⁴ _Akhedni ma”ak, bil-jaw el-Helu….Khellini ma”ak ‘iseraH ya Helu_ …” – Salim sang with all of his heart.

The Jinn smiled, knowing that those words were nothing but true; taking Salim with him whenever he went was the most beautiful gesture and letting Salim forget himself while with his Jinn was the most important thing.

Hours passed and the further west they got, the more the landscape flattened out, with hills and trees turning into corn and wheat fields aplenty. The ocean was something very new for Salim, because he never have been at a beach before, even though Oman had beautiful five of them.

“Finally here! I have a surprise for you, my love.” – The Jinn breathed in relief for his shoulders were bruising.

“A surprise? For me?” - Salim’s beautiful eyes gleamed with anticipation.

“Close your eyes.”- The Jinn whispered, pressing a very soft kiss upon his beloved’s brow.

Salim simply obliged, closing his eyes, trusting his life into the hands of his Jinn. They drove a few miles more and once Salim heard a strange noise, his Jinn told him where they were.

“Open your eyes, my love.” – The Jinn asked, pressing a kiss upon Salim’s hand.

“ _Allah, Habibi_! Oman? H-how?”- It was impossible to avoid the tears falling from Salim’s face.

“Shh, don’t cry, my moon. Be happy! We are home again. That is a thing I can also do. ”- The Ifrit couldn’t be happier.

They were not in a simple beach, they were in the beautiful Qantab beach in Oman, but something was very different and new about that place. The sky was quite different, with hues of pink and yellow and there was an astonishing white mansion in front of their car.

Not a single soul walked in the streets, but the chirping of the birds was there, as well as the waves of the sea, lapping and dancing according to their own rhythm. Salim wasn’t aware that his Jinn had such power; it was shocking.

“I didn’t know you had all this power, _habibi_ … This is beautiful!”-  Salim tried to clean the tears of joy away.

“I can do whatever you want, my love. Whatever you have inside your heart, I can give it to you. Ifrits just need someone to believe.” – The Jinn smiled even more, stroking Salim’s frame.

“Where are we?”- Salim smiled, leaning into the Jinn’s touch.

“This is my home, _habibi_. We are in Oman, but a very different Oman. Only Gods and non-human entities can be here.”  - The Jinn whispered, but there was something in his voice.

Salim felt a deep sadness coming from his Jinn’s heart and suddenly the tears formed again in his eyes. How lonely his Jinn must be? How could he live in such place all by himself?

“You’ve been so lonely…I’m so sorry...”- Salim gasped, trying to dry his tears.

“Lonely indeed, but I found a new life in America. I’ve been treated like shit, but being treated like anything is better than nothing, right?” – The Jinn smiled, but his voice showed his pain.

“You’ll never be lonely again, _habibi_. Never.” – Salim made a promise.

“I know, my Moon…”- The jinn smiled, brushing his beloved’s tears away. “Don’t want your tears. We are going to relax today!"

The Jinn’s house was everything Salim always dreamed of; it was almost a palace of its own, with clear glass for walls, one of the most beautiful gardens Salim ever laid his eyes upon and as many rooms as one could count, along with a beautiful master suite. 

Small and fragile, that is how Salim felt next to his beloved’s home. He never have seen such luxury and such coziness before. The house invited him, tucking him in into its secrets.

“We should take a bath. You comfortable?” – The Jinn asked quite intrigued.

“Yes… It’s just overwhelming I think, but I’m fine, _habibi_.” – Salim smiled shyly in return.

Once everything was ready and their bags were carefully placed in their room; here they were, taking a bath together. The water hot as flames, the bathtub smelling like waterlilies and cinnamon. Salim was soft, all sweet as his Jinn sat behind him, washing his hair, humming happily, as he proceeded with gentle ministrations.

Salim sighed with the littlest whimper because his body could feel everything. He could feel every shift of the warm water sliding over his body, trailing behind his hands and his chest. They would spend all eternity in that soothing embrace if they could; lingering to each other’s touch as if they were one.

It was undeniable that Salim felt overwhelmed, yet it was a dream coming true. He was going to the beach for the first time in his life and he was not alone; his beloved was by his side as well as his God.

His first footsteps in the sand were just as tentative as the ones of a child; trying out its texture and warmth. Salim held a towel safely upon his chest, dressing boxers and flip-flops, clearly ashamed of his own body.

The Jinn walked right next to the love of his life, holding Salim’s shoulders; completely bare if it wasn’t for his shades. He had no shame and only hoped one day his beloved could feel this way as well.

A soft laugh left The Jinn’s lips as he adjusted their towel on the sand and Salim ran towards the clear water; transparent as crystal, yet as lilac as a field of violet’s. It wasn’t like any of the oceans from Earth, but still felt just like home.

“Come swim with me, _habibi_!” – Salim’s voice sounded like the sweetest honey.

“You know how to swim?” – The Jinn took his shades off for a while.

“A little… You can help me!”- Salim blushed.

The only sound was the one of the sea waves, with the addition of Salim’s heartbeats; it was the most relaxing thing in the world. The Jinn took his beloved’s hands, guiding him to the water, which was as warm as it could be.

Salim felt his heart skipping a beat as soon as the water gently touched his bare feet; a reassuring smile from his beloved giving him all the confidence he needed. The Jinn walked forward until the water touched his stomach, with Salim safe inside his arms.

There was the initial shock, but once Salim got used to the waves hitting against his skin, he felt like he was in paradise. The Jinn never let go of his hands, holding them tight in reassurance.

“Do you like it?” – The Ifrit inquired.

“I love it! This water feels amazing!” – Salim chuckled; happiness pouring from his heart.

“When you are ready, we dive. Just tell me, all right?” – The Jinn whispered, softly caressing his beloved’s chin.

Salim nodded as if he meant he still needed some time to get comfortable enough; he loved kowing that his beloved would wait his time.

Between so many back alley meetings with anonymous men, he never thought he would be respected, but the Jinn had opened his eyes for something new; now he was sure that he was worthy of being loved and worthy of respect.

They swam together, diving, embraced into each other’s arms; Salim was not afraid, not even when they were deep inside the waters and he saw beautiful sirens with his own eyes; their colorful hair going back and forth, their soft skin as grey as stones, their beautiful tails lapping and dancing around.

It could be just a dream, but even if it were nothing but a dream, Salim would never want to wake up, not even when they both returned to the surface.

“ _Habibi_ … I saw… I swear I saw…Sirens. Real sirens!” – Salim felt like a child all over again.

“The sea hides a lot of mysteries, My Moon.” – The Jinn took his shades once more.

“I don’t ever wanna leave this place. Never!” – Salim smiled, embracing his Jinn, pressing his lips upon his beloved ones.

They kissed, pouring their heart into it with thoughts of the other, knowing that at the end of the day they would have each other no matter what. Salim slowly laid down on their towel, never letting his beloved’s arms.

He held his stare as his Jinn slowly lowered himself over him, gasping when his erection nestled between his soft legs. Almost as if he could read all of his beloved’s movements, The Ifrit jerked his hips slightly, making them both squirm before settling once again.

The Jinn was glad that Salim brought the lube along with the towels, letting his intentions clear as a day since they stepped in the sand for the first time. With fingers properly coated, he touched his beloved’s private spot, guiding his them back and forth.

With eyes closed, Salim gasped, his head thrown to the back; lips deliciously parted as well as his legs, keeping his beloved between his parted thighs as The Jinn touched him deeply.

“Everything ok, my Moon?” – The Jinn inquired, lust written all over his voice.

“Hmm…” – Salim nodded in agreement, never opening his eyes.

The Jinn couldn’t wait to feel the taste of his lover's skin; pressing soft kisses and gentle love bites all over the crook of Salim’s neck. With a free hand, The Ifrit touched himself, slowly preparing his body for what was about to come.

He kissed Salim deeply, hungry for the taste of his beloved human. Over and over again their mouths met as his fingers remained opening space into Salim’s warmth.

Slowly at first then with increasing speed and strength, The Jinn drove into his lover, carefully because he was aware that taking him wasn’t easy. Salim bit his lips tightly, his hands squeezing the towel beneath him.

They made love like there was no tomorrow, of the passion that ran aflame inside deep like lava about to erupt. The Jinn never gave his beloved rest, each thrust and turn an invitation, a sign, a gesture of love.

“ _H-habibi_ …Hmm…”- Salim moaned; his cheeks as pink as the sky above them.

“Hmm…” – The Jinn’s grunts were so much deeper, collected and yet meant so much.

The way The Jinn stroked Salim’s inner walls and pressed himself inside made the human lose all the little control he had; every thrust a promise, deeper and deeper.

Salim opened his eyes, watching his beloved’s face until his flaming eyes were open too. There was a spark in his eyes and for a moment Salim let himself relax into the embrace, gasping for air, holding the Jinn’s back for dear life.

Smiling, The Jinn pressed into him just right and suddenly Salim’s eyes were not only closed, but rolling to the back as he felt his release approaching.

Sweat poured from their golden skin as Salim tightened himself around his beloved, feeling warmth building from his stomach in his most wanted reward. The Jinn grunted just as loud, thrusting deeper now, until he finally let go, harmless flames burning Salim’s insides.

“Haa-b-bibi…”- Salim moaned, breath incredibly uneven, his body trembling non-stop.

“Uunf…. My moon… Unf…”- The Jinn moaned in return, closing his eyes, enjoying his own release.

They remained silent for a while as The Jinn pressed butterfly kisses all over his beloved’s face, a small prayer in every single touch.

“I love you… I love you.” – Salim confessed, knowing he was loved in return.

“You are very loved, my Moon.” – The Ifrit replied; letting all his walls down.

He feared for Salim; feared for his safety in the war that was about to come, but if he needed, the Jinn would give Salim everything; his immortality, his kingdom and his soul, because he was worthy, Salim was worthy of everything and  so much more.

 

**The End**

\------

 **¹ _Sabah el kheer, habib albi -_** _Good morning, love of my heart._

 **_²Habibi –_ ** _My Beloved_

 **³Akhedni Maak –** A beautiful love song by Fadl Shaker Feat. Yara

⁴ ** _Akhedni ma”ak, bil-jaw el-Helu….Khellini ma”ak ‘iseraH ya Helu_** **-** _Take me with you, wherever you go. Let me just forget myself with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked this one too :) I'm very excited for season 2! Comments are very appreciated :D


End file.
